


Dyslexia

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Scout, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: Scouts always thought he was stupid, his team thinks otherwise





	Dyslexia

**Author's Note:**

> loosely Based on the prompt
> 
> "Surprise, I have feelings and you just hurt them.”

Scout knew he was stupid.

Well, maybe not exactly stupid but he was in no way a genius.

It's not that he didn't try, because believe him he did. All the up until high school where the bullying and the constant teasing grew to be too much for him and he dropped out.

It wasn't his fault that certain things didn't make sense, that sometimes words seem to switch up and jumble in his mind. He used to detest it when they had to read out loud in class and he shuttered over his words leading to the class snickering and the teacher calling on someone else.

His older brothers used to bully him to tears about it, calling him stupid and brain dead. 

His Ma always told him he wasn't stupid, that he was just as smart as anybody but he just had a different way of showing it. 

He had a hard time believing her.

But moving on the base changed things for him. 

Being a Merc didn't require a lot of smarts (unless you where and engineer or Medic) and he was athletic enough so his intelligence wasn't something that was brought up. Scout eventually even began to forget about his lack of understanding. 

But all good things must come to an end eventually.

"Scout, have you ever had any sort of special checkups?" 

Scout looked at Medic and cocked his head to the side "Special? Not really?"

Medic glanced up at him and fixed the glasses on his face "Vell, have you ever been diagnosed with anything?"

Scout thought back to times he spent sitting at the doctors being poked and prodded and he shook his head. 

"Uh, nope?"

Medic hummed, before clasping his hands together "Vell, while I am only a docter for physical injuries i do believe you show signs of Dyslexia."

Scout blinked in surprise "Dyslexia? You mean that thing that makes it hard to read?"

Medic nodded "Yes! Exactly! And from what your tests show you seem to be dyslexic."

Scout nodded in understanding "Oh, I see...so you mean I'm not just stupid?"

Medic blinked, looking up and the younger male in surprise "Vhat? Stupid? Scout you are not stupid."

Scout looked down at his bandaged covered hands and shrugged "Well I mean, I kinda am"

Medic frowned and placed a comforting hand upon the youngers shoulder "Scout, while you are many words I could you to describe you Stupid iz not one of them. While you may act stupid, drinking those blasted energy drinks at ungodly times of the night for example, you are Not stupid. You cannot help that you are dyslexic plus it iz something that can be fixed over time"

Scout looked up at the medic mouth slightly agape in shock "You...You Really mean that Doc?"

Medic have the boy a warm smile "I mean it with sincerity"

Scouts shoulders slumped.with relief as he beamed "Oh wow thanks Doc! Hey uh, can we like keep this a secret between us? I just don't want any of the other guys findin out about me bein dyslexic and all that."

Medic gave the runner's shoulder a slight squeeze "This stays between us Mein Freund"

Of course the others all eventually found out. 

Scout was terrible keeping things hidden especially when he was hyper or upset, so it was bound to slip out eventually.

Heavy found out because despite the language barrier, he was very observant so it didn't take long for the large gentle giant to figure out about Scouts desperate struggle while watching him try and read a book. 

He had been very accepting about it and hadn't made fun of him for it like Scout had thought he would. He had just given Scout a large bear hug and offered to help Scout if he ever needed help with a certain sentence of word. Seeing as he could read English much better then he could speak it.

Engineer had found out about it during an incident where Scout had been helping him make pancakes and he completely messed up the recipe by adding to much milk and eat Turing them into a salty, soupy mess. And when asked if he had read and followed the instructions, Scout being upset had reluctantly admitted to his struggle.

Engineers eyes had softened instantly and he had put an arm around the youngers shoulder, offering to give it another go. This time Enginner helped Scout with the ingredients making sure they had all the right measurements. 

This time the pancakes turned out perfect and Engineer had patted him on the back and said "I'm proud of you son" and Scout would never admit that he got a bit emotional at that.

Scout just ended up flat out telling Sniper about when the two of them had been talking about what their school life had been like and Sniper had admitted to being badly bullied during his school days and Scout couldn't help but relate.

Sniper had just hummed in understanding and ruffled his hair. 

Eventually everyone else found out about it, either it be Scout let it slip or they figured it out for themselves. But either way the were always so understanding and never bothered him about it or teased him. And Scout was surprised when Soldier had even admitted to having difficulty with understanding too. 

For a first time in awhile Scout felt generally comfortable with his intelligence.

But then that changed.

Now Spy and Scout had always teased each other, taken jabs at each other and in conclusion simply annoyed each other.

It had become almost a running gag amongst the two of them.

But then Spy took a jab at Scout while he was reading a book.

In Spys defense, he hadn't know of Scouts struggle of the fact he was very sensitive at the topic but he took a jab at Scouts intelligence when he found him sitting by himself reading.

"Oh would you look at that! You can read!"

Scout looked up in surprise and then glared at him "Shut the hell up Spy"

Spy simply smirked "I'm just a bit suprised, that's all"

Scout said nothing, simply shot him another glare and went back to reading.

Spy raised a brow and walked over to stand behind him leaning down he whispered.

"Are you sure your not holding it upside dow?"

Suddenly Scout stood up, chucking the book across the room and giving a surprised Spy the middle finger. He stormed out of the room.

Spy stood in the room, clearly surprised. Walking over to the corner the book has landed in he picked it up and carefully brushed it off. 

Staring at its cover he couldn't help but feel a slight stab of guilt.

With a sigh he made his way out the door, heading to where he thought Scout had stormed off to.   
**********************  
Scout Sat with his arms and legs crossed scowling atop of a crate.

Spy was a jerk, he didn't know nothin. He was just one huge asshole.

His angry thoughts where interrupted by a knocking on the door frame.

Glancing up in surprise, he found Spy standing in the door way leaning against the frame.

Scout narrowed his eyes "Oh great look who it is, you here to make fun of me some more?"

Spy simply frowned "Not particularly" he said softly.

He made his way to sit across from Scout on a different crate and offered him the book.

Scout frowned "I don't want it" 

Spy sighed "I came to apologize"

Scout blinked in surprise "Really? You, apologizing to me?"

Spy nodded "Yes, clearly what I said upset you"

Scout snorted "Ya think? Newsflash buddy, I've got feelings and you hurt them"

Sure it sounded childish but Scout didn't care, Spy sighed.

"I assure you, that was not the intention so I...apologize for what I said. Though I would appreciate if you made it more clear as to why what I said upset you in such a way

Scout looked at him warily before he slumped his shoulders in defeat "Look I just...Don t like being called stupid okay? I mean I know I ain't the smartest but sometimes I can't help that I have trouble understandin things"

He paused before continuing "And...according to the Doc I'm dyslexic so that another sensitive topic for me ya know?"

To his surprise, Spy nodded his head "Yes, I do know"

Scout raised his brow in surprise "Really?"

Spy stood up "Yes, really. And if it upsets you then I will not make such insensitive comics about your intelligence anymore."

Pausing he glanced down at the book he still held in his hands "Hmm, I do believe I have another book that you might enjoy that a car more interesting and easier read then this one"

Scout stood up as well "Really?"

Spy turned making his way out of the room, Scout followed.

"Yes, it's an interesting read and I'm sure you'll enjoy it"

Turns out Scout did enjoy it and it didn't have all of those big words and complicated wording the other book had.

And it turns out Spy isn't as big as an asshole that Scout thought he was.

And maybe being on the team was a lot better then he ever thought it would be.


End file.
